The Darker Side of Things
by Slenderbrine
Summary: Junior is in another universe. Again. Instead, this one has people trained to kill things like him. Will Junior be able to keep his identity a secret? Especially from two Spooks in the County? Maybe. I don't own The Last Apprentice Series or Grim Tales. I wish I did, though.


**(Slenderbrine here. This takes place after the 10th book and after Chapter 3 of Grim Tales. Also, Junior and Minnie are both sixteen. So, let's rock this party!)**

"Speech"

_"Nergal Speech"_

_'Thoughts'_

**PoV/Time/Place**

**Chapter Title**

**(Author's Note)**

**Chapter 1: ****Tentacle**** Vortex**

**The Underworld Dimension**

**Junior's PoV**

It has been over four years sine I inherited my powers. It has been three years since me and Minnie hooked up in a steady relationship. It has been two years since I learned about the word 'incest' and didn't give a sh!t. It has been one year since my Uncle Nergal has been teaching me how to work with the Nergal part of me. It has been two months since I've seen 'Two Girls, One Cup'. That sh!t is nasty.

My dad has also been teaching me how to reap souls. It's easy, but the paperwork...I'm glad I'm not the Grim Reaper, yet. Or, at least, holding the job. Right now, I'm laying in my bed, with my sister/girlfriend snuggled up against me.

_"Hey!"_ I heard, my Nergal side calling out to me. A black tentacle with a green eye reached out of my favorite black hoodie. _"We're gonna be late for our training with Uncle Nergal!"_ It's voice is squishy sounding, but has some type of resonant to it. Anyways, he was right.

"Minnie..." I whispered. She moaned my name before rolling over. "Minnie, I have to go," I said a little bit louder. She rolled back over to me and clung to me, tightly. "Come back," she whispers before pecking me on the cheek. I get up and put some jeans on to go with my black hoodie. I get a strange tingle all over my body as I grow skin and a second eyeball. It makes Uncle Nergal more comfortable when I am like this.

I climb steps and run through hallways until I reach the courtyard of Castle Grim. It was a circular area of brick, twenty feet in diameter. It was ringers by birch trees, a wood that could burn demonic creatures or beings with dark magic. The one exception to this was Mom.

Uncle Nergal stood at the center. His hair was gelled and his glasses gleamed. "Okay," my sort-of-uncle said. "Today we will be learning about portals. Portals are masses of Nergal and/or energy in order to create a gateway between two separate places. One can also lead to a different time. My father once created one to another dimension entirely, a world made of blocks. He said something about it the inhabitants to be very creative and advanced in their blocky world. You must be careful upon creating these. Not only can one go in, but things can also come out.

"In order to successfully create one, you must focus you energy into a single point of space and send a replica of the exact same amount and type of energy to another place, or in this case, a random place. Then, you must focus on connecting these two places. And be careful; you might be sucked in. They have very strong gravitational pulls. So, you try it."

"Ok," I said to the tentacle with the green eye staring at me, "can you put some of your energy right in front of me?"

_"No prob,"_ the Nergal said. It close it's eye for a second and suddenly, there was a black orb about five feet in front of me, about two inches in diameter. "Now send one off somewhere," I said again. _"Alrighty then," _he said in his squishy voice. Then, another identical ball _shoom_ed of into the air. It went about 60 feet up before vanishing from sight.

"Don't worry," Uncle Nergal said. "Oxygen doesn't flow if it's in space, so don't worry." Actually, I forgot about that. I concentrated on connecting the two balls of energy for two reasons. One: I wanted to just be amazing at this. Two: I _really_ wanted to get back to Minnie. _'Connect, G__Θ__D DAMN IT, CONNECT!'_ I thought. Suddenly, without warning, the black orbs snapped open. It was a vortex. A green vortex of... "Tentacles?" I asked aloud. There were tentacles of Nergal flailing about. Suddenly, I felt a sucking feeling.

I was getting sucked into the tentacle vortex. I took out my scythe and slammed it into the ground. I could hear my Nergal reacting. _"What the f__μ__(k is going on?"_ it screamed. I had no time to answer. "Uncle Nergal, help!" I yelled. It was no use. My scythe came out from the ground and I went flying, with my scythe wrapping back under my hood. I was gulped into the vortex, and into the green light.

ΔVΔVΔVΔVΔVΔVΔ

**(Line Break Monster)**

I fell out in a forest.

I got up, shaky. Not because I was in a different place, or because I had no idea what was going on. I was shaky because there was a sun. That could mean only one thing.

I was in the human realm.

Or an alternate dimension. Uncle Nergal said that this would be a possibility, too. So, with nothing better to do, I walked. Just walked. I walked in a straight line, not really paying attention to where I was going. Next thing I know, I'm in front of a house.

This house was in the process of being built, but I found it weird. It was in the middle of no where and all of the builders looked edgy, like they thought something would pop out at them. I kept circling the house, not wanting to come closer; I didn't want to gain any attention that I didn't want. Plus, I could feel something inside of the house. Something that didn't want me getting any closer.

I was about to walk away from the house, to find out where and when I was, when I felt something sharp press into the back of my hoodie.

"Who are you!?" someone demanded behind me.

**(Cliffhangers. I love them. Not my longest chapter ever. Really, it's one of my shorter ones. Hope you like.)**


End file.
